The purpose of this study is to examine the effects of the administration of a new compound called Celecoxib (SC 58,635) on the body "flu" like response and prostaglandin formation that follows endotoxin injection. We plan to measure these compounds at regular time intervals, in urine and blood, before and after endotoxin infection. We also wish to define the analgesic properties of this medication.